The Liar's Club
The Liar's Club is the third episode of the second season of F Is for Family and the ninth episode, overall. Synopsis Bill starts his job as a paperboy. Frank tries going to the employment office, but leaves in shame and embarrassment. Kevin asks Frank for his own room. Sue starts her secretary job. Plot Frank promises to go down to the employment office so that he can find work. When he gets there, however, he is too embarrassed to stay and winds up going home instead. When he gets there he breaks down sobbing, which is witnessed by Kevin, who was skipping school that day. They argue back and forth over this fact, before Kevin breaks down crying over school being too hard, and not being able to do music, the only thing he likes, because of Bill invading his privacy. Frank decides to help him by turning the cellar into a bedroom for Kevin. The two are getting along until Sue gets home and Frank lies to her about where he'd been, after previously telling Kevin that "a real man never lies". Kevin is disappointed in him, which makes Frank miserable for losing his son's trust. And with no other options for work, he is forced to call the vending service. Sue starts her job as a secretary, finding the sexist and overly-sexualized office environment overwhelming, and feels as though she is not being taken seriously. Sue is about to tell them off, when Vivian notices and swoops in to demonstrate how to talk to the men on their own level. She is apprehensive about this, but is warned she will lose her job if she doesn't play along. Bill begins his paper route, which seems alright until he goes to get paid and finds out he is actually being used as a drug mule. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Randy *Vivian Saunders *Tracy McGrath *Gene *Dana Minor Roles *Jimmy Fitzsimmons *Otto Holtenwasser *Phineas *Smokey's Son *Colt Luger *Phillip Bonfiglio *Goomer *Babe Bonfiglio *Vic Reynolds *Otto Holtenwasser *Ben *Ern (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Abraham Lincoln (Pictured) Trivia *'Title Reference:' Frank and Kevin coming up with lies for missing school and not filing at the unemployment office; Bill working a job that's not what it seems. *Frank goes in depth about what his life was like, when he was at war. *Bill learns that his new paper route is also a drug dealing business. *Frank admits to hating his dad. Continuity *Phineas loses his job at the circus for unethical treatment of elephants. In "Heavy Sledding", it was mentioned on the news, that an elephant had been euthanized. He also mentions he hits elephants with shovels. In "Are You Ready For The Summer?", he smacks an elephant in the scrotum with a shovel. *Phineas is accompanied by a circus freak, that appears to be an African-American man with albinism. In "Night Shift", Frank's new boss, Smokey says he has an albino son, who joined the circus. *Kevin moves out of his room and takes over the basement cellar. *Frank lies to Sue about applying at the employment office. This comes back to bite him in the butt in "Fight Night", when the truth comes out in an argument. Cultural References *Frank complains about the show M*A*S*H, making war look like a joke. Quotes 'Jimmy: '(after throwing a black cat at Bill) Gotcha! Pussy for a pussy! News flash: fuck you! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Kevin: '(to Bill) What kind of a dildo gets a job that starts at five in the morning? 'Bill: '(to Kevin) What kind of a dildo fucks his hand?Category:Episodes Category:Season 2